1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape player having a silence detecting device for detecting a blank interval in the sound programming on the magnetic tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One known tape player equipped with a silence detecting device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 60-7637 issued to the present assignee. When a blank interval in the sound programming is to be detected in the fast rewind direction, a fast rewind push-button actuator is depressed to change the direction of travel of the magnetic tape and move a head plate backward until the latter is locked in its retracted position. The retracting movement of the head plate precludes actuation of a head channel selection switch. When a blank interval in the sound programming on the magnetic tape is detected, the silence detecting device issues a detection signal which in turn releases the head plate from the retracted position, thereby allowing the head plate to move forwardly. The detecting signal also releases the head channel shaft switch and again changes the direction of travel of the magnetic tape to resume the previous play mode.
The changeover operation of the tape travel direction, the rearward movement of the head plate, and the locking operation of the head channel shift switch take place substantially at one time in response to manual movement of the fast rewind pushbutton actuator. Consequently, when these mechanical operations were timed inaccurately, the desired operation of the tape player is difficult to obtain. More specifically, if the rearward movement of the head plate takes subsequently to the switching of the tape travel direction, the head channel shift switch is actuated without restriction. On the other hand, if the rearward movement of the head plate occurs prior to the switching of the tape travel direction, the tape is fed forwardly at fast speed before the tape travel direction is shifted, thereby causing a skidding of the tape.